


you give me so much hope so i gotta keep you close

by fitemehwanghyunjin



Series: let’s make amends.♡ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Reconciliation, arcade date, hyunho best friends, hyunjin is too shy to text jisung, idk how to tag, jisung makes a fashion statement, minho is a good best friend, my girlfriend picks jisung’s outfits :), not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin
Summary: "That's fine, Jisung. We can go inside." Hyunjin smiled softly, squeezing Jisung's hand reassuringly. He was met with a smile that didn't quite reach Jisung's eyes, but he wasn't going to pry just yet. "How about to start with some air hockey? For old times sake?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: let’s make amends.♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716289
Kudos: 99





	you give me so much hope so i gotta keep you close

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: lost in you by khai dreams

Hyunjin was staring at his phone for the umpteenth time this week. He wanted to contact Jisung and set up a date but his hands wouldn't let him. Despite the shorter seeming to mean it when he handed the slip of paper to him, Hyunjin was worried it was a mistake and that he'd get shut down the moment he sent the first message.

"Stop stressing it so much," Minho stated, sitting down on the couch next to Hyunjin with a large bowl of chips. The taller watched as his friend grabbed the remote, selecting a random animated movie on Netflix for them to watch while they relaxed. "Jisung gave you his number for the sole purpose of you having a way to contact him."

Hyunjin leaned back, eyes focused on the screen. "But you don't know Jisung. Growing up he held onto grudges like a lifeline. He could've given me his number to play with my heart like how he felt I did him," Hyunjin covered his face. "I might actually deserve it if that's the case because god knows how bad he was bullied in high school."

Minho paused the movie. "As much as you've told me about what happened between you and Jisung, i will never know the full story. But seeing as I was there when everything apparently went to shit I will tell you this: you have matured, Hwang Hyunjin. You aren't that panicked, in the closet, high school kid you were six years ago. I figured that much out when we reconnected last year," The older grabbed Hyunjin's wrist and removed his hands from his face. "Whether you traumatized that boy or not, he must've realized this two weeks ago when he gave you his number. Now text him before he reconsiders."

Hyunjin silently stared at Minho, his eyes filling with tears. "You honestly think that, hyung?" When the older nodded, Hyunjin smiled at him and grabbed his phone, immediately going to Jisung's contact. Minho leaned on his shoulder to see, the movie being forgotten.

**hyunjin** : hey cutie 

"Absolutely not," Minho hissed, snatching the phone and deleting the message before it could be sent. He passed the phone back. "You sound like a forty something year old creep sliding into his dms for feet pics."

Hyunjin laughed. "And you know what that sounds like because..?"

Minho shrugged. "Gotta earn pocket money somehow." 

Hyunjin playfully glared at Minho, knowing that Chan would never let him. "Sure," he typed a new message. "How's this ?"

**hyunjin** : hey jisung. it's me hyunjin haha

After reading and rereading it a few times, both Hyunjin and Minho cringed. "You sound like a forty something year old man reconnecting with an old friend after he found out the other had a baby on Facebook."

"You are not helping in the slightest," Hyunjin stated, playfully shrugging Minho's head off his shoulder as he deleted the message.

"I'm helping in some way since you're taking my advice," Minho giggled. "Just say 'hi' and your name, you weirdo."

**hyunjin** : hey it's hyunjin :)

"Better?" 

Minho nodded. "So much better. Perfect, actually." 

"Smartass." Hyunjin chuckled and Minho bumped his shoulder. The taller pressed the send button and they sat still for a few before Hyunjin started to fidget. "Y'know what? Maybe I should delete that before he sees it."

"Oh no you don't!" Minho snatched the phone from Hyunjin's hands and moved to the other side of the couch. 

"Minho !" Hyunjin scrambled forward, trying to grab the phone from Minho but the older was faster and put the phone behind his back. 

"You're not backing out of this," Minho deadpanned. Hyunjin pouted, leaning back on the couch and grabbing the remote. He pressed play on the movie before playfully crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Be that way." The settled down and watched the movie, focusing on it for twenty minutes before the ping of Hyunjin's phone disturbed them. Hyunjin looked at Minho with wide eyes and the older mirrored his expression. "Oh my god. Did he actually text me back?"

Minho handed the phone to Hyunjin and moved closer to see. 

**sungie♡** : hey hyunjin :)  
**sungie♡** : i was worried u had lost my number or something 

**hyunjin** : i would never !  
**hyunjin** : i was just a bit too nervous to text you

Minho shook his head. "A bit?" 

"Shut up." 

**sungie♡** : cute ;)

Hyunjin choked. His heart wasn't prepared for the flirting. 

"Flirt back!" Minho squealed.

"How?!" 

"Gimme the phone!" Minho snatched the phone.

**hyunjin** : not as cute as you'll be on our date next week ;)

Hyunjin looked at the sent message and nodded in admiration. "That was pretty smooth."

**sungie♡** : bold of u to assume i'm free next week

Yikes. 

**hyunjin** : are you not ...?  
**hyunjin** : cuz we can go out whenever you're free.  
**hyunjin** : i don't mind waiting 

**sungie♡** : no i am. just playing with u

**hyunjin** : cool. how does friday at three sound? 

**sungie♡** : sounds great! should i dress up or-??

**hyunjin** : dress how you want. i want you to be comfy

**sungie♡** : 'kay. see u there hyunjin :)

**hyunjin** : can't wait :)

"Did I just score a date with Han Jisung?" Hyunjin asked, clutching his phone to his chest. A bright smile spread its way across his face.

"I believe you did," Minho said, unable to stop himself from smiling as well. He ruffled Hyunjin's hair. "Do you know where you're gonna take him?"

Hyunjin nodded eagerly. "I promised to take him there that day everything went to shit. So we're finally gonna get to go."

"Cute." Minho commented, getting comfy on the couch again. "I think he'd appreciate it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, dude. Now come cuddle, bro. I wanna watch some more movies."

"Ew," Hyunjin laughed. He leaned back on the couch and watched as Minho found another animated movie to put on.

"FYI, I already know what I'm gonna make you wear on Friday."

Hyunjin playfully rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

"Hey now. What are best friends for?"

"Making me look hot on my first date with a boy that I really like?"

"Exactly."

————

"What if he doesn't show up and I hyped myself up for nothing?"

It was two forty-five and Hyunjin was sitting on a bench in the park he and Jisung had decided would be their meet up place. He'd already been there since two on the dot despite knowing that it was way too early to meet up. He was too scared of fucking up.

"I'm gonna need you to relax," Minho said through the phone. "Channie says to calm down too because according to him, Jisung was excited about the date yesterday."

Hyunjin's cheeks heated up. "Was he really?"

"Yeah," that was Chan. "Don't tell him I told you though. He'd actually flip if he knew you knew just how nervous he was to be going out with you."

Hyunjin chuckled. "Thank you, hyung." 

"No problem, Hyunjin." Hyunjin heard shuffling, which he could only assume was Chan handing the phone back to Minho. His suspicions were correct when he heard Minho speak again.

"I'm gonna hang up now because it's going on three and it's not gonna be a good look if you're on the phone with another boy while waiting for your date." Hyunjin nodded in agreement, despite Minho not being able to see him. "Not that you need it because you're amazing, but good luck."

Hyunjin thanked Minho and hung up, putting his phone in his pocket before standing up and looking around the park. When he didn't see Jisung, he moved to grab his phone and text him but a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice, obviously Jisung's, spoke with a light giggle. 

Hyunjin smiled. "Well," he started, raising his hand to tap his chin. "Based on the smell, I'd have to say someone with expensive taste. If you're looking for a sugar daddy, I'm not him."

Jisung let go of his eyes and playfully shoved him forward. "Fuck you." Jisung said with a laugh. Hyunjin turned around to face the shorter and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

Jisung wasn't wearing the dark, sexy clothing that Hyunjin had be accustomed to seeing him in. Instead he went for a colorful and cute vibe, wearing a pretty pink sweatshirt with light blue jeans. To add that little flare of extra-ness that Hyunjin was used to seeing Jisung in, he was wearing a pink mesh overlay over his jeans. And to top it off, his hair was fluffy and blonde.

"Wow, Jisung," Hyunjin grabbed the shorter's hand in his. "You look adorable."

Jisung smiled shyly at Hyunjin and the taller had to fight the urge to squish his cheeks. "Thank you, Hyunjin. You look amazing as always."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

Jisung nodded excitedly, squeezing Hyunjin's hand softly. "Are we going somewhere fun?" He asked as Hyunjin began guiding him out of the park.

"Not saying." Hyunjin said, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. Jisung pouted and leaned against his arm, unknowingly making Hyunjin's heart speed up.

"But I've waited three whole weeks for this and you're not gonna tell me?" He whined. Hyunjin shook his head with a smile. "At least give me a teeny tiny hint?"

"Nope! A surprise is a surprise." Jisung blew a raspberry at Hyunjin but smiled nonetheless. "Tell me about yourself." Hyunjin said and Jisung nodded, his smile widening.

Hyunjin had made sure to keep a mental note of all the things he learned about Jisung during their walk. And while he didn't quite remember everything, seeing as Jisung still spoke as fast as he remembered when he got excited, Hyunjin stored a good amount of information in his brain.

And then they arrived at their destination: the arcade they used to go to all the time when they were in middle school and that first year of high school. Before they had confessed to each other that day, they had been talking about how they missed spending time together at the arcade and how they were going to go after Hyunjin's practice finished. But that had been long forgotten after everything went down.

Hyunjin nervously glanced at Jisung when they stopped in front of the entrance, the blonde seeming to be lost in thought. "We can go somewhere else if you w—"

"No!" Jisung interrupted, his hold on Hyunjin's arm tightening slightly. "I want to go in if that's okay with you," he added, his tone softer this time. 

"That's fine, Jisung. We can go inside." Hyunjin smiled softly, squeezing Jisung's hand reassuringly. He was met with a smile that didn't quite reach Jisung's eyes, but he wasn't going to pry just yet. "How about to start with some air hockey? For old times sake?"

"Sounds perfect." Jisung said, pulling Hyunjin inside.

As soon as Hyunjin had purchased them arcade cards with a decent amount of money on them each, they raced each other the vacant air hockey machine.

"Loser pays for dinner?" Jisung offered, smirking at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin snorted. "You suck at air hockey, Sung." Both Hyunjin and Jisung tensed at the use of the nickname. Last time Hyunjin said it, Jisung blew up. He opened his mouth to correct himself but Jisung spoke faster.

"That's the point, silly. You already paid for this, it's the least I could do to assure that I get to treat you to something as well today," he said with another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hyunjin's heart ached at the sight but he didn't comment on it. Just offered a smile. "Deal."

Hyunjin best Jisung ten to three, before Jisung declared that they should play a different game. They moved on the to a giant connect four and Jisung ended up beating Hyunjin because his strategy was way better. 

"The dance game?" Hyunjin suggested. Jisung scoffed. 

"Aren't you on the dance team with Chan hyung's boyfriend?" Hyunjin nodded with wide eyes, both shocked and honored that Jisung knew that. The blonde frowned at him. "No fair. You have an advantage." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyunjin laughed. "You're just stepping on the arrows they tell you too, Jisung. There's no real dancing," he stated, pulling the blonde towards the game.

"I'm too clumsy for that," Jisung whined, making no real attempts to fight Hyunjin's hold. "What if I trip and fall on my face on my first date with you?"

Hyunjin fought back the urge to jump with joy at the fact that word 'first' implied that there could be more. "Then I'll just have to pick you up and kiss your boo-boos better." Hyunjin replied, making Jisung smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

They took turns and danced to the same two songs, Jisung scoring higher than Hyunjin the second time around (Hyunjin was secretly helping him since Jisung tended to forget that he had to step back but he didn't need to know that). The shorter cheered, jumping up and down while clapping and Hyunjin couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

Jisung announced that their last competitive game before they worked on getting lots of tickets should be the basketball game and Hyunjin agreed. They used to play the basketball game all the time growing up and they had a mental count of how many wins they had. Hyunjin had been winning last he remembered, fifteen rounds to ten. 

They played three rounds, Hyunjin winning two of them and Jisung winning the last one after shooting a lucky shot worth three points. "Seventeen to eleven," Hyunjin announced looking at Jisung. Jisung's smile faded and he looked at Hyunjin wide eye for a second before he nodded. 

"Can we go to the ticket games now?" Jisung asked softly, his gaze directed at the ground. Hyunjin nodded and offered his hand to Jisung. Thankfully, the blonde took it.

They finished off the money on their cards on games that could earn them enough tickets/points to get stuff at the gift shop. They had split up in the gift shops and laughed when they realized that they both had the same plan of getting the other a stuffed animal.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Jisung asked, clutching his colorful dragon plushie to his chest with the hand that wasn't in Hyunjin's. 

"Anywhere you wanna go or can afford."

Jisung gave him a sheepish smile. "Is fast food okay with you then?"

Hyunjin smiled. "Fast food is perfect."

Jisung their food on the app before they started walking to the nearest McDonald's so that they wouldn't have to wait long for their food by the time they got there. Hyunjin picked a booth and smiled brightly when Jisung sat down in front of him with their food on a tray.

“Bon appétit.” Jisung said with a smile, that once more didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’ve been doing that a lot today,” Hyunjin finally said, popping a fry into his mouth. Jisung glanced at him confusedly. “You’ve been fake smiling at me a lot today.”

“Oh...” 

Hyunjin looked at Jisung with a sad smile. “It’s okay if you didn’t really enjoy yourself today. You don’t have to force yourself to hang out with a ghost from your past.”

Jisung sighed and put his face in his hands. “That’s not it, Hyunjin.” Jisung said, lifting his face from his hands and showing his teary eyes. “I had a ton of fun today. I liked the date. I liked hanging out with you. The problem here is me.”

Hyunjin stood up and slid into the booth next to Jisung, pulling the blonde into his side. “Why do you think that.”

“I keep getting caught up in forcing myself to hate you for what happened when that’s not the case anymore,” Jisung sobbed quietly. “Going to the arcade and realizing how much you remembered from back then gave me so much hope today. I wanna be friends. I wanna be more. I’m scared I’m gonna accidentally push you away this time because I’m too caught up in holding on to a grudge.”

“People heal in different ways, Jisung.” Hyunjin said, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “I’m not expecting you to forgive me right away or for things to fall back into place so simply. I know I fucked up and I know that you suffered because of it. And while I can’t change that, I am willing to give you a happier future if you ever become ready to let me in again.”

“I don’t wanna lose you again,” Jisung whined out, burying his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. 

“And you won’t.”

“Promise me you’ll wait for me, please. I know I’m a pain but I really do like you romantically. I’m just not ready to jump into boyfriend land when I feel like we haven’t reconnected fully as friends.”

Hyunjin nodded. “That’s perfectly fine with me—”

“Sung.”

Hyunjin blinked in confusion and Jisung sat up straight, looking him in his eyes. “Call me Sung. It’s nice hearing it come from you.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiled brightly, kissing the side of Jisung’s head. “I promise to wait for you, Sung.”

Jisung gave Hyunjin a teary smile. “Thank you, Jinnie,” Jisung said, feeding the taller a chicken nugget.

And if they shared a few kisses while feeding each other, well, that’s their business.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.♡  
> feel free to leave kudos and comments (*´ω`*)


End file.
